hieloyfuegofandomcom-20200216-history
Hilo:Rhaena Targaryen/@comment-24066239-20150916113450
¡Buenos días Rhaena! Pasaba a comentarte un poco por qué he pensado que habría que cambiar la frase en el artículo de Varys que afirma rotundamente que fue el propio Aerys quien le mostró los pasadizos secretos de la Fortaleza Roja. Aunque es probable que así fuera, no es algo que creo se deba afirmar categóricamente en el artículo, ya que me temo que sí hay razones para pensar que puede haber dudas incluso en esto, por lo motivos que intentaré explicar a continuación: Primero de todo, supongo que la idea de todos de que fue Aerys (y que continuaría siendo probable) proviene de un párrafo en jdt sobre la Fortaleza Roja: "Aegon el Conquistador había dirigido su construcción. Su hijo, Maegor el Cruel, la había finalizado. Después ordenó cortar la cabeza a todos los artesanos, albañiles y carpinteros que habían trabajado en ella. '''Juró que sólo los que llevaran la sangre del dragón conocerían los secretos de la fortaleza que los Señores Dragón habían construido'."'' Pero ya la propia naturaleza de Maegor y las extrañas circunstancias de su muerte introducen la duda de si realmente alguien como él pudo llegar a compartir estos secretos con alguien más. Como sea, la historia demuestra que el conocimiento de los pasadizos se mantuvo de alguna manera y no murió con él, aunque ya tenemos una pequeña disonancia introducida en la narración. La siguiente es más extraña, y la encontramos no en las novelas sino en el relato de "La princesa y la reina", cuando se introduce a los personajes Sangre y Queso: "Amidst the stews of Flea Bottom, Prince Daemon’s go-between found suitable instruments. One had been a serjeant in the City Watch; big and brutal, he had lost his gold cloak for beating a whore to death whilst in a drunken rage. The other was a rat-catcher in the Red Keep. Their true names are lost to history. They are remembered as Blood and Cheese. ''The hidden doors and secret tunnels that Maegor the Cruel had built were as familiar to the rat-catcher as to the rats he hunted. Using a forgotten passageway, Cheese led Blood into the heart of the castle, unseen by any guard. Some say their quarry was the king himself, but Aegon was accompanied by the Kingsguard wherever he went, and even Cheese knew of no way in and out of Maegor’s Holdfast save over the drawbridge that spanned the dry moat and its formidable iron spikes.'' The Tower of the Hand was less secure." Es decir, sin saber cómo, hemos pasado de un Maegor jurando que solo los que tuvieran la sangre del dragón conocerían los secretos de la Fortaleza Roja a que un simple cazador de ratas del Lecho de Pulgas se pasee por ellos sin mayores problemas. No sé qué pensar de esto pero, de alguna manera Varys, en TdE, confirmaría esta versión según la cual el Torreón de Maegor también está aislado al nivel de pasadizos: "—Oh, mi señor, nada me gustaría más, pero… —Varys se retorcía las manos—. '''El rey Maegor no quería ratas dentro de sus muros, si captáis lo que os quiero decir'. Necesitaba una vía secreta de escape, en caso de que lo rodearan sus enemigos, pero esa puerta no conecta con ningún otro pasaje."'' En fin, ese es el motivo por el que creí que la frase debía ser modificada de alguna manera. Ya que el poco pasado de Varys conocido, el tema de los ratoncitos / pajaritos y los cazadores de ratas de la Fortaleza bien pudieran tener también algún tipo de conexión que desconocemos. Lo siento si hice algo mal. Un saludo,